


Marks

by flootzavut



Series: Orientation (College and Otherwise) [12]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Art, Blanket Permission, CUverse, College AU, Humour, Life Drawing, M/M, Marking, Possessiveness, Romance, Sex, Sexual Relationship, Smut, Stupid college boyfriends, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: BJ practises for his midterm. Hawk "helps"...
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Orientation (College and Otherwise) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325573
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> This is wildly out of order, but my muse is still conspicuous by her absence and I wanted to post things, this story is one I'm very fond of, and also one I think works okay even missing some context, so, have some idiot boys and feelsy smuts. Despite appearances, I am not dead!

* * *

_**Marks** _

* * *

"Stop looking at me that way!"

Hawk blinks. "What way?"

" _That_ way."

Hawk shrugs.

"Like you want me to come over and ravish you."

That gets BJ Hawk's 'wide-eyed innocence' look - which is always dangerous. "But Beej, I always want you to ravish me."

"Hawkeye!"

Hawk grins slowly, catching his tongue between his front teeth, half mischievous kid and half fallen angel.

"You're a menace."

"Surely you figured that out ages ago."

It would all be a lot easier if Hawkeye weren't so damn attractive and winsome and... well, if it weren't a life drawing class BJ's practising for. Hawkeye is naked. Again. And it isn't as if BJ's complaining, but while Hawk is undeniably a damn good model, he's also unbelievably tempting, and given the situation, he's making no effort whatsoever to conceal his enjoyment. Naked Hawk lounging on BJ's bed with an erection is... distracting.

BJ goes back to his sketchpad and his attempts to get to grips with charcoal. So far, it's not going great.

He turns to a fresh page and makes himself start at Hawk's feet, a marginally less tempting part of him to draw. It works for a while, as BJ concentrates on the tarsals and metatarsals, the arch of Hawkeye's foot, the way the skin stretches over the bones of Hawkeye's ankle. He recites the anatomy in his head as he works, calcaneus, talus, tibia and fibula, the sharp line of the Achilles tendon, the muscles he can see and those he knows are underneath.

He's doing great until he reaches Hawkeye's knees and catches movement out of the corner of his eye, then realises Hawkeye has a hand wrapped around his cock, which he's stroking, slowly but deliberately.

" _Hawkeye_."

"Mmhm?" Hawk's voice is all low and warm with sex.

"Damnit."

"You can draw later, Beej."

"You're a horrible influence."

When he manages to drag his gaze up to Hawk's face, Hawk's giving him bedroom eyes. "You know what they say, Beej, if you can't be a good influence, at least be a terrible warning."

BJ shuts his eyes and clamps his hands tight on the sides of his sketchpad, but it's no good. Closing his eyes just means he can hear the noises Hawk's making, little sighs and the slick slide of his hand. He's seen Hawk touch himself, seen Hawk come, enough times that those sounds set off a hundred memories.

"Oh, Beej," Hawk moans, and fuck, that's it, that's... _it_.

BJ slaps the pad down on the desk, takes the three steps across the room, and climbs on top of Hawkeye, who looks up at him with lust-darkened eyes and smiles like a femme fatale in a film noir.

The kiss is hard and heavy. Hawk whimpers into BJ's mouth, leaves off touching himself in favour of sliding his hands up under BJ's shirt and digging his fingers into BJ's back. There's something about Hawk's nakedness, his vulnerability, that's unbearably hot. BJ nips at his lip and his jaw, sucks a bruise into his neck, strokes his chest. "Fuck, you're beautiful," BJ murmurs.

Hawk writhes helplessly underneath him. "Oh fuck, Beej." He shoves one hand into the back of BJ's pants, pulls him close and grinds into him. "Oh God, can I ride you?" he whines. "Please, Beej."

Whining still looks better on Hawkeye than it has any right to. BJ doesn't have a good track record of resisting, so he decides not to try. "Yeah," he murmurs against the hollow of Hawk's throat, "yeah, Hawk."

They turn over with difficulty in the narrow bed, both of them laughing as they come close to tumbling off, then Hawk's straddling BJ's thighs and tugging at his fly, his own cock hard and red, his chest heaving in anticipation, black and grey marks on his sides from BJ's charcoaled fingers. He's beautiful.

BJ starts to unbutton his shirt, but Hawk grabs his hands.

"Hawk?"

Hawkeye smiles the coy, almost shy smile he gets when he admits something a little personal, when he lets BJ see a little more of himself. "I like it," he says simply. "It makes me feel..." He shrugs his shoulders eloquently.

BJ studies his face for a moment. "Vulnerable?"

Hawk's lips twitch and he looks away. _Bullseye_.

Neither of them says another word as Hawkeye digs BJ's cock out of his pants, then scoots down the bed to suck it. BJ's never been brave enough to ask if he likes cock this much in general, or if it's BJ's cock he can't resist, but either way, Hawkeye never passes up the chance for a taste, eyes slipping closed, more noises of pleasure vibrating against BJ's skin.

"Fuuuuck, Hawk."

Hawk smiles, gazes up at BJ from under hooded eyelids, then hums.

"Fuck, Hawk, if you want to ride me you need to fucking- _fuck_." It's hard for BJ to keep a civil tongue in his head when Hawk's lapping at the head of his cock. "Seriously, Hawk, you're killin' me here." Now it's BJ who's whining, and he can only hope it looks a fraction as good on him as it does on Hawkeye.

Hawk slides his mouth off slowly, and BJ could throttle him for being a tease except (hallelujah) he's crawling back up BJ's body, reaching for a condom, slathering lube on himself and on BJ, and sinking down onto BJ's cock, slow and God, so tight. BJ's come to realise Hawk likes it like this, especially now it's a regular occurrence, that he gets off on it being a little too much to start with, and his reaction - the grunts of effort, the look of bliss when it all starts to mesh and BJ's stretching him open - remains one of the hottest things BJ's ever seen.

"Oh fuck, Beej," Hawk says, as he takes the last inch. "Fuck. So fucking good."

For a couple of minutes he just sits there, rocking slowly and gently, savouring how BJ's cock feels. This is also familiar; a couple of times Hawk's gotten himself off purely from getting the exact right angle and slowly driving himself mad with BJ inside of him.

Undeniably, that's also fucking sexy, but thanks to Hawk being a goddamn tease, BJ's in no mood for patience.

"Please, I need... God, please." Hawk's reduced him to begging. Again. He squeezes Hawk's thighs. "Please, Hawk."

Hawk blinks his eyes open and smiles beatifically. "No one's ever felt as good as you," he says quietly, and BJ has no time to process the words, never mind the tone of voice, because finally Hawk's moving, fucking himself down onto BJ's cock, head thrown back, making filthy, delicious noises, and all BJ can do is let him, and touch him, and watch in disbelief that he gets to see this.

The charcoal dust on his hands leaves marks all over Hawkeye's pale skin, and prompts a fierce sense of ownership. BJ trails streaks over Hawk's stomach, pinches black into his nipples, leaves deliberate hand prints on his thighs. _Mine_. "Mine."

He didn't mean for it to slip out, but Hawk wails, "Yes, God yes," and he's coming to pieces and taking BJ with him, then collapsing in a heap on BJ's chest. "All yours, Beej, all fucking yours."

They lie there for a few minutes, their breath slowing. BJ strokes Hawk's shoulders and back and ass and thighs. _I love you_ , he thinks, for the thousandth time.

Eventually, Hawk props himself up on one fist to look down at BJ. "You're fucking glorious," he says. He has a black smudge on his cheek.

BJ blushes, but he can't help smiling. "Back atcha."

Hawk leans in to rub his nose against BJ's, one of those funny, unexpected, affectionate things he does that are so disarming. "I meant what I said," he whispers.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm all yours," Hawk says, even more quietly. "I'm all yours, Beej. _All_ _yours_."

BJ stares up at him, scared and delighted and unsure how much he should read into this.

Hawk studies his face for a moment, then smiles. "I really like you, BJ Hunnicutt," he says, like he has before, like he really means it. Then he's disentangling himself, whimpering as BJ slides out of him, and stretching like a cat before he leans down to drop the used rubber in the trashcan.

BJ smiles when he sees the grey-black streaks all over Hawk's back, the perfect handprints on his right buttock and left thigh. He reaches out to smear charcoal on the one clean area he can see, messily signing his name on Hawk's other asscheek.

Hawk raises an eyebrow at him, then turns to look at the sketchpad still open on the desk. "You're getting really good," he says, as he flicks through the pages.

"I'd be even better if my boyfriend could keep his hands to himself."

That gets BJ another of those honest, shy smiles, then Hawk wets a washcloth in the sink. Exactly what this all means, BJ still isn't sure, but being able to call Hawk his boyfriend, and the reaction it gets, make him ridiculously happy.

They're both a mess, but Hawk makes no move to clean anything off of either of them beyond lube and sweat and come. When he climbs back in bed with BJ, he's still just as dirty on the outside as he undeniably is within.

He starts to undo BJ's shirt.

"Thought you said you liked it this way?" BJ asks through a yawn he can't stifle.

Hawk chuckles and nuzzles at the corner of BJ's chin, the spot that invariably makes him dissolve. "I do," Hawk says, "but I like you naked, too."

"If I fail the midterm, I'm blaming you."

"I can live with that."

Hawk's clever hands find BJ's skin (probably leaving marks of their own), and on the whole, BJ can live with that, too.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
